This proposal requests partial funding for a conference on "Biological Methylation" to be held from July 21-26, 2001, at the Vermont Academy in Saxtons River, Vermont. This will be the fifth biennial conference on this topic, which is held under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB). The Biological Methylation Conference is unique in its integrative treatment of AdoMet-dependent methyltransferases, biological processes affected by methylation, and AdoMet metabolism. New methyltransferases are being identified at accelerating rates as genomics data becomes available, and identified substrates for the methyltransferases now include DNA, RNAs, proteins, lipids and a large number of small organic molecules. Because of the importance of DNA methylation to the control of gene expression and chromosomal stability, approximately half of the meeting's sessions are focused on aspects of DNA methylation, with particular emphasis on its role in carcinogenesis. Other topics include protein methyltransferases, structural studies of methyltransferases, AdoMet metabolism and drug design. The meeting is attended by a diverse group of junior and senior scientists from a range of academic, clinical and industrial institutions. A major goal of the meeting is to promote interactions between scientists studying particular methylation reactions at the molecular, cellular and physiological levels. The conference format includes six plenary sessions (24 speakers) and a series of eight less formal minisymposia (24 speakers). Speakers include both established and junior investigators. Each plenary session will include an expert overview of the selected topic and three presentations selected for their novelty and high impact on the field. Minisymposia are designed with a more restrictive focus on cutting-edge or controversial topics. The last evening will include a moderated discussion session of posters selected for presentation by a panel of senior investigators. Posters will be displayed continuously at the meeting to maximize the potential for informal interactions and discussion of data between the attendees. The 2001 meeting is expected to attract 140-150 scientists, largely from domestic institutions.